Fragile
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Cuando Annabeth sonríe, te sonríe, sabes que sí, perfecto. Todo estará bien. —Drabble, Luke&Annabeth &Thalia . Para Laura.


**Título:** Fragile

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson & The Olympians

**Pairing**: Luke. Annabeth. Thalia.

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? n o p e.

**Summary: **Cuando Annabeth sonríe, _te_ sonríe, sabes que sí, perfecto. Todo estará bien. —Drabble, Luke&Annabeth(&Thalia). Para Laura.

**Nota**: probablemente no siga el canon, porque, pls, acabo de darme cuenta que soy pésima, PÉSIMA, con las timelines. para laura porque la amo y me va a escribir algo que llevo esperando como dos años o tres o w/e, pero entienden el punto. (esto iba a ser luke/annabeth principalmente, pero este es mi ot3, so). gracias a leeh como siempre por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«If you're scared, I'm here to hold you, if you get lost I'm here to guide you.  
Love is peace when peace is fragile»  
:-:

Al principio, no sabes qué hacer, Thalia al parecer tampoco.

Debes admitir que estás impresionado, es valiente, sí y sabes que no pueden dejarla ahí sola, que a fin de cuentas de dirigen al mismo lugar, pero no puedes evitar mostrarte un tanto reticente cuando Thalia te murmura que «No podemos dejarla aquí, Luke» cerca de tu oído mientras la observa atentamente. Annabeth los mira, desafiante, pero puedes ver el miedo que se refleja en sus ojos. Asientes antes de decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando Annabeth sonríe, _te_ sonríe, sabes que sí, perfecto. Todo estará bien.

**x**

Corres lo más rápido que puedes, tu respiración se acelera y tu pecho duele pero no puedes parar. Cuando volteas hacia atrás no puedes verla y por un momento el pánico se dispara por tus venas, tensándote más los músculos, haciéndote perder la concentración y casi caer. Gritas «¡¿Annabeth?» y Thalia voltea a verte, ojos grandes y mejillas rojas, porque puede escuchar cómo suena ahogado y cómo la última sílaba tiene un tinte casi histérico nada propio en ti. Y es cuando sientes que una mano se cierra en torno a la tuya (es cálida y pequeña, tan familiar que sólo puedes estrechar el agarre y jalar un poco hasta que está todo lo cerca que puede estar de tu costado mientras corren como si la vida se les fuera en ello).

No te dice que está cansada, no te dice que no puede más y que sus rodillas están por ceder y que sus pulmones se contraen de manera forzada y probablemente colapsarán porque el aire no llega y no es suficiente y todo duele, no lo dice porque es Annabeth y no quiere verse más vulnerable, porque es Annabeth y es inteligente y sabe que decirlo no serviría de nada porque no hay nada que puedas hacer por ella.

Dices «Ya casi estamos ahí» lo suficientemente alto para que ella te escuche y esperas que sea cierto.

**x**

Sonríes confiado y dices que «Claramente» cuando Thalia te pregunta si tienes la más remota idea de dónde están. Le cuentas que alguien te dijo hacia dónde deberías dirigirte y que esta sólo es una pequeña parada porque necesitan descansar y comer. Cuando ella sólo te ve con una ceja arqueada y labios apretados, no hace falta que exprese con palabras que no te cree nada de lo que estás diciendo, pero lo deja pasar porque Annabeth está a su lado y su respiración aún es irregular y parece como si de un momento a otro fuera a caer simplemente en cualquier superficie plana (pero no lo hace, porque es Annabeth y puedes ver cómo se sienta mejor, espalda recta y ceño fruncido cuando los escucha y entiende lo que no dicen).

Buscas agua en tu mochila y se la pasas sin decir mucho más que «Está bien, toma» mientras sonríes tenuemente.

**x**

«Luke» y suena a regaño.

Thalia se para a tu lado, brazos cruzados y expresión más seria de lo normal. Suspiras y tallas tus ojos con el dorso de tu mano, arden y tú sólo quieres dormir hasta que los días terminen y todas estas responsabilidades que te han básicamente aventado de repente desaparezcan.

«Luke»

«Thalia» pretendes burlarte pero lo dices sin fuerza y suena más frustrado de lo que debería. No quieres decir más.

Suspira y puedes ver cómo niega la cabeza, bajando la vista hacia sus pies. «Luke, ¿tienes idea dónde estamos, a dónde vamos?»

Cuando niegas, Thalia no se sorprende y murmura algo parecido a «Esperaba equivocarme», dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo. No te pregunta qué harán pero no hace falta.

«Seguir, movernos» a donde sea, a donde puedan. «Sólo, seguir»

**x**

No es el primero al que enfrentan, pero es definitivamente algo a lo que ninguno podrá acostumbrarse rápidamente. Pasa tan rápido que sólo eres capaz de recordar algo que te golpea y hace que todo el aire abandone tus pulmones, gritos, polvo amarillo flotando en el aire, respiraciones agitadas y Thalia gritando.

La herida es fea y hay sangre, mucha sangre. Thalia se ve pálida y tus manos se mueven por si solas buscando vendas o algo que absorba y agua para limpiar la herida porque tu cerebro está entumido y en serio no eres capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea por favor, por favor, por favor.

**x**

Probablemente nunca habías estado tan enojado en tu vida. O no, enojado no comienza ni siquiera a cubrir lo que sientes en estos momentos (tu cara está roja y sientes que si alguien te habla lo único que serías capaz de hacer es atravesarlos por la mitad con tu espada y esperar que desaparecieran; quieres gritar y como que llorar un poco, pero Annabeth y Thalia te observan atentamente, la preocupación pintada en sus caras, así que sonríes, y es forzado y se siente extraña en tu cara, pero está bien, porque quizá ya no eres tú).

Sólo tienes claro algo, y es que odias a tu padre.

**x**

«No tienes que probarle nada a nadie» murmura Thalia, mano en tu hombro y media sonrisa.

Asientes porque cualquier otra respuesta sería una mentira y es Thalia y tú no puedes mentirle, no tan directamente.

Annabeth te mira, ves la preocupación que le ensombrece el semblante. sonríes, de lado, como si nada hubiera pasado y todo esto fuera normal y «Todo está bien, en serio» pero lo dices al aire, a nadie en concreto.

**x**

Cuando Thalia dice «Artemis», inclina su cabeza y parece no saber qué hacer con sus manos, por un momento, no entiendes; hasta que Artemis habla y ves un montón de mujeres frente a ti.

Sientes cómo Annabeth también hace una reverencia, más rígida, y mirando a todas partes menos a las cazadoras, algo te dice que a lo mejor tú también deberías inclinarte, mostrar algo de respeto, pero no puedes pensar en nada más que no sea la furia que te invade lentamente, tensándote el cuerpo, poniéndote a la defensiva; que te hace pensar en tu padre y cómo quieres que todos desaparezcan ya, ya, _ya_.

Que Artemis le pida a Thalia que se una a ellas sólo hace que tu enojo aumente (y cuando Thalia dice claramente que «No, no puedo dejar a Luke» no puedes evitar envolverla en tus brazos y pretender que nada más existe).

**x**

Annabeth grita asustada, cuchillo en mano y expresión inquieta. Preguntas qué pasa, pero no hace falta que responda, porque volteas y lo que ves es un _algo_ que parece humano pero ¿tiene piernas de cabra? y te sonríe un tanto idiota mientras explica que «Hey, no, tranquilos; vengo por ustedes».

Cuando les dice que él es «Grover, soy un sátiro» para ti todo tiene un poco más de sentido. Cuando les explica todo y rodea los hombros de Thalia con su brazo, puedes ver que ella quiere quizá golpearlo. pero los ojos de Annabeth brillan y es visible cómo todo su cuerpo se relaja; pones una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello y sonríes.

Porque cuando Grover dice «Camp half-blood» es como si dijera hogar.

**x**

Corres, tus rodillas casi ceden y estás tan cansado que podrías colapsar. Sientes que tu brazo arde pero no puedes ver, porque la entrada al campamento está muy cerca y Annabeth corre frente a ti. Pero alguien grita y no entiendes nada y no sabes qué hacer porque nada te preparó para esta clase de cosas. Corres porque ¿qué más puedes hacer? sólo corres porque ya están ahí y son unos metros y todo estará bien.

(Nada está bien)

**x**

Thalia. Un árbol.

Y realmente no quieres pensar en eso.

**x**

Te acomodas en una esquina en el piso, lejos de todos, dejando que al fin tus músculos se relajen, y todo el cansancio que trataste de reprimir viene de repente y cada una de tus extremidades _duele_. Cierras los ojos e intentas dormir, pero _Thalia_. Y es suficiente para mantenerte despierto hasta que el cielo clarea y tú duermes porque dejas de pensar al fin.

**x**

«¿Thalia?» y suena rota.

La abrazas, porque es todo lo que puedes hacer. Porque ni siquiera tú lo entiendes.

**x**

Tus sueños son intranquilos, pedazos de imágenes que preferirías evitar, voces que pretendes no oír y cosas que no puedes descifrar. Sientes una mano sobre tu brazo y te sobresaltas, tu mano se hace un puño y tu brazo se mueve de repente y no eres consciente de ello hasta que te das cuenta que es Annabeth porque sus ojos son grandes y es lo único que el reflejo de la luz de la luna te deja ver y te mira quizá asustada y tú sólo puedes sentirte horrible contigo mismo.

«Hey» dices a la vez que te sientas, haciendo espacio para que se acerque y tú puedas verla bien. Lo único que hay es la luz de la luna, pero está bien porque de repente todo se siente como cuando Thalia por fin cedía y dormía un rato y sólo eran ustedes dos en un lugar que parecía muy lejano y no lo suficiente. Sólo ustedes dos con el miedo disipándose pero aún demasiado alertas, con esa sensación de que si se olvidaban de el mundo por unas horas sólo iban a ser atacados de nuevo y no podían permitirse eso. De repente todo volvía a ser conversaciones a media voz y chistes estúpidos que los distrajeran de todo lo que había pasado muy rápido y de repente, de todo lo que su vida se había convertido sin quererlo.

«No puedo dormir» se encoje de hombros, como si no fuera nada, pero puedes ver que se ve más pequeña y la compañía de un montón de desconocidos puede que la incomode un poco, así que te mueves hasta que su espalda está recargada en la pared y mueves tu brazo para indicarle que se siente a tu lado en lugar de estar frente a ti.

Cuando deja caer su cuerpo junto al tuyo a lo mejor están demasiado cerca, y cuando tu brazo le rodea los hombros y ella esconde su cara en tu pecho, tal vez no deberías sentir que al fin estás en casa.


End file.
